


Subliminal

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Subliminal Messages, mantras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: At his wit's end with what to do with Ren as the new Supreme Leader, Hux finally has an idea: conditioning, by the same methods used in the Stormtrooper program, but with very different results. Ren isn't the only one who knows how to manipulate minds, after all.





	Subliminal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the brainwashing/hypno kink fic I've been wanting to write for a while now. The very nature of hypno kink makes consent extremely dubious, so please mind the tags. I'll add more if there's anything anyone thinks should be included that I missed
> 
> And yes, I am aware this is not how subliminal messaging works at all, it's just porn, relax lmao

The latest reports were spread out in front of him but Hux was staring past them, unseeing. He had to do something about Ren. There was no way Hux could let this man’s clumsy reign continue if he wanted victory for the Order or survival for himself.

Ren’s fixation on the Jedi and the girl and all of the others who had personally wronged him was counterproductive; of course, the remains of the Resistance needed to be taken care of, but the first priority should be strengthening and building their Empire. The stronger the First Order was, the less of a chance there would be for the Resistance to do any damage when they did finally reappear. It was only a matter of time before they did, given how stubborn they were.

As for Hux himself, he knew Ren would kill him eventually. Ren was far too unpredictable and prone to lashing out for Hux to know when it would happen. One wrong word, one unfortunate report delivered at the wrong time, and Hux was sure he’d find himself with his airway caving in again or thrown against another console. He had to find a way to get Ren out of power; Hux refused to be killed by an overgrown child throwing a tantrum after he’d come so far and gotten so close.

But that still begged the question of _how_ to stop Ren. Assassination was always a good choice, but very difficult to enact in this particular case. Ren could read minds, could sense things before they happened. He was also improbably durable, given that he’d survived all of his injuries on Starkiller, let alone been conscious when Hux had found him bleeding out in the snow. Killing Ren might be possible if the right opportunity arose, but that relied too much on chance for Hux’s liking.

Another option was to bide his time, to get close to Ren and prove himself indispensable. Win him over slowly, make Ren come to rely on him, making it so much easier to strike when the time was right. While Hux was confident in his ability to manipulate, any sort of long game with Ren was dangerous. He was too impulsive, too erratic. It was entirely possible Hux wouldn’t live long enough to see it through due to one of Ren’s fits of pique.

This was a problem Hux had been mulling over since the incident on Crait. His bruises had healed, as had his pride, but Ren had already shown he was more than willing to assault and kill anyone who displeased him. Hux could not allow himself to be one of those casualties, nor could he allow the Order to fall due to Ren’s mismanagement.

His datapad chiming interrupted Hux’s musings, a report on the progress of the latest batch of Stormtroopers who were being inducted into the ranks. As Hux tapped it open, the idea hit him like a freighter. It was perfect.

He immediately opened the recording software he had and pulled out the microphone he used to record his speeches, too pleased with the idea to wait. He’d have to take it slow, make sure Ren didn’t know what he was doing, but Hux was confident this would work. Ren wasn’t the only one who knew how to manipulate minds, after all.

* * *

While Hux now knew what he could do to get Ren out of the way, the problem of application remained. Even after recording the messages, it took him some time before he figured out how he could get them into Ren’s ears undetected. An ‘emergency’ summons to the exercise room – for Ren to growl and threaten him over events Hux had no control over, of course – where Ren spent his time training quickly solved that, however.

Every training room on board had music included in the background for the purpose of improving the efficiency of the exercises performed by the troops. Despite how frivolous it was, Hux had seen the improved scores himself and kept the music for that reason alone. Looking back, he was glad he had, though for an entirely different reason.

It was a simple task to combine the music played in the training areas with his recording underneath it, pitched low and quiet so it would be entirely unnoticeable. Subliminal messaging truly was a wonder; so easy to hide, yet so insidious when used correctly. Hux knew better than anyone how best to utilize it and other such techniques, the proof of which being his loyal Stormtroopers, save one single aberration. All he had to do was apply the methods to Ren and that was his way forward.

He then programmed the edited music to play only when Ren was detected in the room, otherwise continuing with its normal playlist. He didn’t need the entire crew being influenced after all, though he wasn’t worried about the off chance of minor exposure should anyone happen to be in the room at the same time as Ren. It wouldn’t be enough to affect them in any major way considering Ren would surely kick them out swiftly.

Ren trained daily for hours on end, so Hux knew it would only be a matter of time before they started to take effect. The changes would be subtle, but Hux was observant and had spent a large amount of time around Ren. He made a point of walking by around the times Ren tended to finish, hoping to see some progress as he prepared the next phase of his plan.

Immediately after training was when Ren was at his calmest, his anger taken out on innocent exercise equipment that needed to be replaced far too often. It was a good time for an assessment on his progress. If it failed, or Ren had a poor reaction to it, it was also the time he was least likely to kill Hux outright. Slim as that chance might be – Hux didn’t expect Ren to clue into what he was doing until it was far too late – Hux knew he couldn’t be too careful.

After a few weeks of the music playing with Hux’s messages hidden within, Hux made a point of approaching Ren as he was leaving the training room. The door to the room opened and Ren stepped out, sweaty as always, but looking just a touch dazed. Hux had to suppress his smirk; it seemed to be working.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted once Ren noticed him, taking longer to do so than usual, “I have prepared a list of planets I think we should focus our efforts on in terms of induction into the Order. I expect you’d like to look it over.”

Ren blinked at him, then nodded. “Show me.”

Hux pulled out his datapad and stylus, pulling up the list with three unnecessary taps at a precise rhythm. He turned the datapad to face Ren, but kept his eyes on Ren’s face, watching his eyes glaze over for a moment. It didn’t last long, only a few seconds as Ren gave himself a little shake to clear his head, but Hux saw it. That was a very good sign indeed.

“I’ve ordered them in terms of what I believe to be most prudent in terms of our current needs,” Hux continued, as if he hadn’t noticed Ren’s minor lapse.

Ren frowned a little as his focus returned, likely trying to figure out what had caused his mind to fog over for those few seconds, but didn’t acknowledge it as he peered at the screen. “Send it over to me. I want to review it personally.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux said with his usual false deference.

He received a short glare in return, Ren obviously wanting to make it known that he was aware Hux was pretending. Hux almost scoffed; as if he wasn’t already blatantly aware of that. Ren then turned and left without saying anything more, stomping off in the direction of his quarters.

Hux sent the list over to Ren as promised, then made his way back to his office to finish his duties for the day. Ren was still clearly mostly himself, but he’d responded to the taps, only one of many sounds Hux had put into the recordings. It was too early to test with words, given what they were, but progress was progress.

Conditioning Stormtroopers was a much faster process, considering that there was no reason to hide the more obvious techniques and that they were immersed in it for virtually the entire day at the earliest stages. Still, the fact that Ren was already showing some responses was promising indeed. Hux would have to begin work on the next phase of his plan while he let the recordings do their job. Soon enough, Ren would be under his control. All he had to do was be patient.

* * *

Hux gave it a few more weeks before he started on the next part of his project with Ren. It was much harder to repeat, so he had to make sure to strike at exactly the right time, when Ren was too conditioned to find Hux’s behaviour suspicious. In the meantime, Hux kept careful watch over Ren’s behaviour and tested his progress when he could.

While he had noticed an initial decrease in strangled or otherwise maimed officers, himself included, Hux needed more than that to assess Ren’s progress. Fortunately, Ren actually attended strategy meetings now, giving Hux ample opportunity. The other officers were too afraid of Ren to question if he wasn’t focusing or not anyway.

The meeting itself was largely uneventful, simply a discussion regarding the list of planets Hux had sent to Ren before with the rest of high command. As Hux had predicted, Ren’s choices had varied a touch from his own, but not so much so that he was concerned. Even Ren had his moments of seeing sense.

One of the old Imperials, though, did not agree, and was feeling brave enough to make that known. Hux could feel Ren’s tension from where he sat at his left, feel that tell-tale pressure in the air that signified the Force. As much as Hux would love to see the man put in his place, there was a better way to go about it.

“With all due respect, Supreme Leader,” the Admiral said in a tone that suggested his tongue tasted of Ren’s boots, “I believe we should focus on establishing ourselves on the old Imperial planets of power before anything else. Symbols are powerful, Supreme Leader.”

The tension in Ren spiked and Hux glanced down to see his fists clenched – this was it. Hux picked up his stylus and tapped it in that same precise pattern, just loud enough for Ren to hear. Immediately, Ren relaxed, and Hux flicked his gaze up to see his eyes glazing, the trance setting in.

_Perfect_, Hux thought, then waited just long enough before standing, looking right at the Imperial officer. “Admiral, I believe the Supreme Leader has made his choices clear. Are you now questioning his decisions?”

The Admiral blanched satisfyingly and just in time for Ren to fully come back to himself. He shook his head a little, then frowned as he looked from Hux to the Admiral, his brain putting the pieces together. Hux’s work hadn’t gone far enough to make him unable to yet.

“Yes, Admiral, are you questioning my decisions?” Ren asked, voice pitched low and dangerous.

“No, no, of course not, sir,” he sputtered. “It was simply an option I thought worth mentioning. Please, think no more of it.”

“I won’t,” Ren said, then turned to the room at large. “You have your orders. This meeting is over.”

The officers fled the room as quickly as they could while still maintaining decorum while Hux gathered his belongings, taking his time. He knew Ren was going to confront him, so he might as well get it over with. Besides, he wanted to know just how aggressively Ren would respond to being spoken over like that now that he’d spent a few weeks unknowingly in Hux’s program.

“General,” Ren said as Hux stood, causing him to turn, “why did you speak for me?”

“When you didn’t respond immediately, I thought you were just going to kill him instead,” Hux lied comfortably. “So I stepped in. Much as he’s an idiot I’d much rather be without, he does still have some usefulness left in him.”

“Hm.” Ren looked away, seeming distracted. “Just don’t forget your place. You do not speak for the Supreme Leader.”

Hux nodded, biting his tongue to keep from smirking, and then left Ren to stare at the wall with his brows furrowed. If he were to hazard a guess, Hux suspected Ren was likely trying to figure out just why he’d lost focus at such a critical point in the conversation. He wondered what Ren might attribute it too. Some sort of Force nonsense, in all likelihood. Hux had no concerns about Ren figuring it out, especially considering he’d gotten off with a light warning. If he’d tried that a few weeks ago, Hux would’ve had some more bruises around his neck to hide. This was certainly progress.

* * *

A few more, similar tests at random intervals later, Hux was sure Ren was ready for the next phase. It was riskier, much more blatant, but Hux was confident and he knew how to be careful. The materials were ready; all he needed to do was get them in front of Ren.

Ironic, perhaps, that he’d hidden them within the latest batch of propaganda to be put out into the galaxy. Fitting, though. Of course, Hux would remove his secret messages from each holo before broadcasting them to the galaxy at large, but Ren would never know the difference. A few images flashed too quickly for the brain to register, some barely perceptible patterns, and some more audio just out of the range of detection. After mixing it all together, even Hux, who knew what he was looking for, had hardly been able to spot any of it. Ren would see nothing out of the ordinary.

He sent a message to Ren the next cycle, informing him the latest batch was ready for his viewing. Hux even offered to watch them with him, to make sure he didn’t miss any changes Ren might want. There was no doubt in Hux’s mind that he’d accept and Ren did, completely clueless as to what Hux had planned. Hux allowed himself a moment to enjoy that.

Arriving at Ren’s quarters the following night cycle, as Ren had instructed, Hux requested entry and waited with anticipation as Ren took a few minutes to answer. When he did, he looked softer than before, his eyes a little wider and more docile. His posture was more relaxed too, his shoulders down, slumping as opposed to tense and posturing. Hux had never seen him not trying to make himself look more intimidating. It was a welcome change.

“Oh, Hux,” Ren said, blinking slowly at Hux, as if trying to remember what they were to be doing here, before the realization dawned. “Right, the holos. Do you have them?”

“Of course,” Hux said, deliberately leaving off Ren’s title to see if he would notice. “Are you ready to watch them? I thought it best for me to stay, so you can give any feedback you might have.”

Ren nodded, then gestured for Hux to come in. It still remained a question why Ren preferred to meet in his own quarters rather than a proper meeting room, but Hux supposed this was for the best anyway. In his own space, more comfortable, Ren might be even more receptive. The more Ren’s guard dropped, the easier this would be; Hux wanted him as vulnerable as possible.

They sat together on Ren’s couch and Hux started up the projector. “I’ve put together a number of holos of varying lengths. We already have control over large portions of the galaxy, so this is the perfect time for an aggressive propaganda campaign. It’s a bit long, so please let me know if you need to pause. I’ll just work on some reports since I’ve already seen them.”

Once he had everything sorted and the holos ready to play, Hux asked, “Are you ready?”

Ren nodded. “Yes. Play them.”

Hux did so and then started working on his datapad. He wondered idly if the conditioning was the only reason Ren was even agreeing to watch these; he’d never had much interest in the machinations of the Order. It had always been a means to an end to him, nothing more. Perhaps it might’ve been possible to use the conditioning to sharpen Ren into a truly capable leader who cared about the Order’s success rather than into what he was to become, Hux mused. It seemed plausible, given the results of the Stormtrooper program. Alas, Hux would never know.

The holos played and Hux paid them no attention, simply sorting through reports. Ren was silent beside him, watching and listening, slowly drinking in the poison he knew nothing of. Hux let his eyes flick over to Ren every few minutes to observe his progress, watch the way he slowly slumped further, melting into the couch, his eyes glazed over and fixed on the screen. About halfway through, his jaw relaxed, his mouth dropping open just a bit, and Hux let his lips curl into a small smirk.

He waited until the holos were done, making sure Ren was deep in the trance, before setting his datapad aside and turning to him. “How were they? Did you like them?”

Ren’s movements were slow and jerky as he turned his head towards Hux, his eyes unfocused. “Yes.”

“That’s good, Ren,” Hux said, shifting closer and placing a hand on Ren’s thigh. “How did they make you _feel_?”

“I feel,” Ren started, monotone, and paused for a moment to gather what little thoughts he had left. “I feel good. It’s good like this.”

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it?” Hux cooed, stroking along Ren’s thigh, moving higher. “Wouldn’t you always like to feel this good?”

“Yes,” Ren said, desperate want ringing through. “_Please_.”

And how could Hux refuse such a sweet plea? “You can, I’ll show you. You just have to keep watching these. Every day. You can even touch your pretty cock to them, if you like.”

Ren swayed a little, then shuddered, so Hux continued, “But first, you must forget you saw them. Can you do that for me? Just let them float out of your mind. You won’t miss them. Just let them go, not just now, but every time you watch them so you can always feel this good. It only works if you forget.”

Ren nodded, jerky, and Hux moved in hands in firm circles, nearing Ren’s cock. “Very good. You like it when I tell you that, don’t you? That you’re good?”

Another nod and Ren shuddered again, blinking and Hux could see the haze lifting. He took his hand back and let Ren come out of it, putting his datapad back in his lap to recreate the pose he’d been in when they’d first sat down. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ren glanced around the room slowly, his brow furrowed. The poor thing was confused and Hux was glad for his ability to keep a straight face. This was too good.

Once Ren seemed to have mostly oriented himself and looked at him again, Hux asked. “Are you ready?”

Ren nodded, a touch slower this time, his lingering confusion making him pause before he said, again, “Yes. Play them.”

Hux did so and turned back to his datapad before looking away just far enough to hide a smirk. It was working perfectly. Ren’s new state of mind may have still been temporary, but Hux had no intentions of letting it remain so.

* * *

Rumours were starting to spread regarding the Supreme Leader’s state of mind. He was distracted, unfocused, sometimes going entirely silent in the middle of giving orders. He still had fits of destruction, but less of them and somehow Hux was never a direct witness, those moments only happening when he wasn’t around. Some were questioning his sanity while others wondered if perhaps it was somehow Force-related. Only Hux knew the truth of it.

The gossip hadn’t been his intent, but it did no harm to Hux’s objective. The whispers weren’t widespread yet, confined to High Command, but they were significant enough that it gave Hux a convenient way to assess Ren’s progress. It was nearly time to enact the last phase, to lock in the changes and make Ren into what he was always meant to be. Hux could nearly taste his victory, but he knew he had to wait just a bit longer.

The final sign came when Ren was on the bridge. Hux had been on his way to his shift when he heard Ren shouting something about their current course. It was proof of how docile Ren had been in his presence lately that Hux was surprised by it. He briefly wondered if perhaps his work on Ren had hit a plateau as he stepped onto the bridge to see what the commotion was about.

Ren was looming over one of the Captains, using his full height to intimidate them into changing the course Hux had set them on for some indiscernible reason. He turned once Hux arrived, his face flickering for a moment before his posture relaxed, his shoulders dropping and his back uncurling. In an instant, he looked completely cowed just from Hux’s presence.

“Is there a problem, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, keeping his tone level.

“I need a detour,” Ren said, but it sounded more like a request than an order. “I need… I have something I need to figure out.”

“I have set our course as per your first choice from the list I gave you.” Hux kept his tone light, non-confrontational but also certainly not appropriate for addressing a senior officer. “We’re already well on our way. It would be a waste of fuel to change direction now. Where is it you wanted to go instead?”

Ren squinted at him for a moment, as if he was trying to remember something. Just then, an alert sounded from a nearby console indicating there was something on their sensors, though it was quickly reported to simply be debris. Hux watched as the bridge crew and the computer worked together to adjust their hyperspace course, no orders needed. Truly a fine example of a well-oiled machine.

Once that had been sorted, Hux turned back to Ren to find him staring, mouth hanging open a touch, his eyes unfocused and glazed, his shoulders going slack. Ah, Hux had almost forgotten he’d put common sounds from the ship in there to help build the associations forming in Ren’s mind. The Captain Ren had been yelling at stared at Ren, puzzlement clear on their features, but kept a good distance away just in case.

He waited for Ren to come out of it, shuddering and shaking his head like a great beast, blinking furiously as the fog cleared. Hux just looked at him expectantly, as if he had no idea what had just happened, playing the part of the eager subordinate. The Captain had already smartly backed away and out of sight.

“Ren?” Hux asked, feigning concern. “Are you alright?”

Ren shook his head again lightly, his eyes going wide as he realized he’d lost focus again. The confusion was laced with fear, now; clearly Ren was aware of these little spells, even if he didn’t know the cause of them. He scanned the room quickly, eyes darting around, as if looking for an external source.

“I… Yes, I’m fine.” The words were entirely unconvincing. “I need… I need to go.”

With that, Ren fled the bridge in a hurry. Hux wondered what must be going through his mind right now, what he thought the source of his dazes must be. Poison, perhaps? That he was going mad? Something to do with the girl and the Force? Hux didn’t know if such a thing was possible through the Force, but maybe that was the exact question Ren was asking himself right now as well. So many possibilities, really.

This had been informative, though; Ren’s response to his own daze told Hux he was fully aware something was wrong, though he didn’t know what. Additionally, he’d slipped in so easily and for longer than usual, too. He’d done it in public, on the bridge, in front of dozens of witnesses, not in his quarters or the training room or anywhere else he felt somewhat comfortable. Hux hadn’t even prompted it this time and yet Ren had gone right under, easy as slipping into a warm bath.

It was time for the final nail in the coffin of Ren’s rule. Hux was sure he was ready now, was willing and going to bet his life on it. He finished his shift for the day and waited until the evening cycle, double checking all of his preparations. This was it, his moment of triumph.

He went to Ren’s quarters, not bothering to knock before he let himself in. Within he found Ren, who stopped pacing the room and turned to look at Hux, a defensive scowl on his face. His hair was a mess, as if he’d been tugging on it. As soon as he saw Hux, though, his face dropped, his body relaxing automatically. Ren’s eyes then went wide as he realized what was happening.

“You,” he started, voice hushed, “you’ve been… _doing_ something to me. Haven’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Ren,” Hux said, deciding to play with him a little longer.

“You’re here. It _has_ to be you,” Ren insisted, a pleading edge to it, like he wanted so badly for Hux to admit it just so he’d have an answer. “It does. It… I can’t… I can’t _think_.”

“Poor thing.” Hux dropped the act, his tone dripping with condescension. “So confused.”

Ren’s eyes widened again, looking lost and scared at the realization that he was right. “What… what did you do to me?”

“Just turned you into what you were always meant for,” Hux explained, watching Ren’s brows furrow as he tried to parse the words. “Now, before you start having a fit, answer me one question: are you ready to be my good boy?”

The shift was instantaneous. Hux watched as the confusion melted off Ren’s face, replaced with a blank, subservient stare. Jaw slack, shoulders loose, and knees gone to jelly as Ren kneeled before him. He stared up at Hux from the floor with that dumb, passive look, waiting for instruction.

“There, see?” Hux cooed, petting Ren’s tangled hair. “I told you it was much better this way, didn’t I? So good of you to keep watching those holos for me.”

Hux knew that for certain; he’d hacked into the security cameras in Ren’s rooms, watched him mindlessly fuck his fist and drool as he watched, then forgetting it all as soon as he snapped out of the trance, only to do it again the next cycle. Between that, the subliminal messages played in the training rooms, and the daily reinforcement by certain sounds and sequences, it was no wonder Ren had lost the ability to think straight. In truth, it was almost impressive how well he’d taken to the conditioning process. He was nearly a perfect example.

“You want to be my good boy, don’t you?” Ren nodded, eyes glazed and distant, mouth hanging open. “Don’t you worry, pet, you’ll never have to be anything else again.”

With that, Hux unzipped his jodhpurs, taking hold of his stiffening cock. “What do good boys do, Ren?”

“They serve,” Ren droned, repeating one of the mantras Hux had hidden in both the music and the holos.

“That’s right. They serve, not lead.” Hux slipped his free hand into Ren’s hair, pulling his head closer. “So serve me.”

Ren took Hux into his mouth without any further urging, immediately sucking like Hux’s cock was everything he’d ever wanted in life. Well, it was now, and Hux let out a laugh at the thought. With the conditioning so cemented in his brain, Ren would never be capable of wanting much else again.

“That’s right,” Hux praised, starting to move his hips and thrust into Ren’s eager mouth. “Just like that. You know just how I like it. This is what you’re good for.”

Ren took him into his throat without struggle, staring up at him with those big, empty eyes, his pupils blown as Hux used his mouth. There was no need to be gentle, so Hux picked up the pace, his balls slapping wetly against Ren’s chin as he took his pleasure, delighting in the way Ren didn’t even flinch. Saliva ran down Ren’s chin and his eyes were watering, but Ren just took it.

Hux felt his balls starting to draw up, pleasure tingling along his spine, but he forced himself to pull out, a flow of saliva following his cock. Ren was panting, but remain unmoved. His cock was hard, too, just from having his face fucked. It was almost too good to be true, the way Ren sat still, aroused yet patient, as Hux decided what to do to him next.

“I want your ass,” Hux said, and immediately Ren stood up. “Get your lubricant. Good holes need to be ready if they want to be used.”

Ren did so without a word, going to his bedroom and returning with a bottle of lube. Hux didn’t need to order him to strip, Ren doing so of his own volition and immediately slicking his fingers to get himself ready. Hux’s breath caught in his chest at the sight. He’d fantasized about this, many times, but imagining it and seeing it were two very different things.

“I want you, sir,” Ren said, his voice thick as he stretched himself, shoving a second finger in quickly enough that it made Hux raise his eyebrows. “Please use me.”

“Oh, I will, pet,” Hux reassured. “That’s why you’re my good boy, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” Ren moaned, fucking himself a little harder with his fingers, then pulling them out after a few thrusts. “I’m ready now.”

Bending over the couch, Ren looked over his shoulder at Hux, his legs spread and ass on display. Hux had to bite his tongue to settle down. He really hadn’t expected just how attractive Ren would be like this, as nothing but a needy fucktoy.

Once he had a hold of himself, Hux stepped forward and fed his cock into Ren’s ass. He was so hot inside, slick and tight enough for the perfect amount of friction. Hux moaned as he shoved all the way in, unwilling to wait any longer. Ren let out a startled moan but didn’t protest, only spread his legs wider to give Hux a better angle.

“You’re so perfect like this,” Hux said as he rolled his hips against Ren’s ass, going for slow, deep strokes. “Just a hole for me to fill, a tight cocksleeve.”

Ren moaned, his hips twitching back to meet Hux’s. “Yes, sir, I’m a cocksleeve.”

Hux grinned sharply, delighted to hear Ren repeating more of the mantras. “That’s right. What else are you?”

“I’m your good boy,” Ren panted, cutting off on a moan as Hux picked up the pace. “I’m a hole. I’m your pet. I’m a cocksleeve.”

The words were like music to Hux’s ears. Ironic, he supposed, considering he’d hidden them in Ren’s music as well as in the background of the holos. He let Ren repeat the sequence like a broken recording, fucking in harder with each repetition until they were both panting and Ren could barely get the words out between his heavy breaths and groans.

There was no warning before Ren came, crying out as he spent himself all over the couch. Hux was generous enough to stroke him through it and Ren thanking him for that was enough to startle Hux into coming as well, his hips stuttering against Ren’s ass as he spilled deep inside. He then half-collapsed onto Ren’s back, panting in the aftermath.

Once he’d recovered, Hux pulled out, enjoying the breathy sound Ren made as he did so. Despite all his imaginings, that had been even better than expected. Ren then lifted himself off the couch, turning to face Hux, his eyes still just as blank and empty as they’d been before. The trance wasn’t wearing off; the process was truly complete.

“Good boy,” Hux praised as he situated his clothing and hair. “Do you want to go back to my quarters now, pet? They’re going to be your new home.”

“Whatever you like, sir,” said Ren, nodding. “I’m your good boy.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, smirking as he petted Ren’s sweaty hair and watched Ren lean into the touch like a needy lothcat. “Now come on, get dressed and I’ll take you home.”

It didn’t take long for Ren to do as he was told. In truth, Ren likely wouldn’t have much use for clothing for the foreseeable future, but Hux wasn’t ready to parade a naked former-Supreme Leader down the corridors just yet. Ren was no longer a threat, but Hux still needed to solidify his own place as the new leader. That was the true last phase of all this, of course. It was only a matter of time now.

He led Ren back to his quarters, still pleased by the vacant look on Ren’s face. So eager, so empty, so dumb. He really was nothing but Hux’s little fuckpet now. He’d even left his lightsaber behind in his rooms, the weapon that had been ever present at his side for all the years Hux had known him. As much as he planned on reinforcing Ren’s conditioning to make absolutely sure it stuck, he had no doubts in his mind that he’d never have to see the old Ren again. Hux smirked wickedly to himself; this version of Ren really was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
